


Cullen x You: Choose Your Own Adventure

by LadyLoreLitany



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Breast Play, Choose Your Own Adventure, Cloak Porn, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLoreLitany/pseuds/LadyLoreLitany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you want Cullen to do to you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Playful

Cullen finds you asleep on his bed. As he undresses, he observes you carefully, memorizing your body once more, though he already knows it by heart. You were clearly lying naked on top of the coverlet waiting for him. At some point, your exhaustion must have gotten the better of you, so you rolled onto your stomach and put your head in your arms. Your hair is loose, slightly mussed from the bed and hiding your face, but he can imagine what you look like. Your full lips are slightly parted; your long lashes are fluttering. And hopefully you’re dreaming of him.

As his eyes follow the length of your spine down your back to the ample curve of your buttocks, he bites his lower lip, worrying it between his teeth. He has ached for you all day, and now his body is insistent. He needs you. Now.

He slips his trousers off slowly, watching his cock spring free from the leather and laces, holding back a moan. He doesn’t want you to wake just yet. Grasping his hard length in a rough hand, he strokes himself several times, watching you intently, thinking of how he wants you first. As he steps forward, his foot hits the fur collar of his cloak. He hesitates and smiles. It’s rare that he feels this playful, but he likes to take advantage when he does.

Reaching down, he grabs the cloak, standing up and swinging it over his shoulders. The smooth fabric feels good against his bare skin, so he knows it will feel good against yours too. He crawls into the bed beside you, leaning casually against the headboard, making sure the folds of the cloak don’t cover his throbbing shaft. He runs a hand lightly through your hair, knowing that you don’t sleep heavily, and watches as your eyes slowly open. You smile as you see him, your gaze trailing down his body to where his twitching hardness waits eagerly for you. Lifting yourself up onto your elbows, you ask, “Started without me?”

“On the contrary, my lady,” he answers coyly. “You were here the entire time.” Your stomach tightens as he calls you “my lady.” He only calls you that when he wants to play. It tightens more when you realize that he’s wearing his cloak in bed.

Sitting up on your knees, you look at him demurely through thick eyelashes. “What does my Commander desire?” you ask softly, licking your lower lip and blushing in spite of the fact that you’ve seen each other like this before.

His eyes roam up and down your body as he pretends to contemplate. You know he made his decisions about what he wanted to do to you before he even got in the bed. “Turn around,” he whispers hoarsely, “and clasp your hands behind your back.” Your heart quickens as you obey, your hands resting on the small of your back. He sits up on his own knees and leans forward, cupping the curve of your bottom in both of his hands. “Maker, you’re exquisite,” he growls against your neck, his hands trailing up and slipping around to your front to briefly fondle your breasts, teasing your hardening nipples with his thumbs. You gasp as he lightly bites you where your neck and shoulder meet, then soothes the flesh with his tongue. When he leans back again, he grabs your clasped hands and loops a loose fold of his cloak around your wrists, tightening the smooth, soft fabric until you are firmly bound. He grasps your waist roughly and turns you back to face him, trapping your bouncing breasts against his chest as he pulls you close.

“Now…” he murmurs softly, smirking at you as your eyes shine in anticipation…

A: If the Commander desires fellatio, advance to Chapter Two.

B: If the Commander desires breast play, advance to Chapter Three.


	2. Swallow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're hungry.

“Now…” he murmurs softly, smirking at you as your eyes shine in anticipation, “I would very much like it if you would swallow me whole.” You gasp as he briefly sucks your earlobe into his mouth, flicking his tongue against it. He chuckles as he feels your whole body respond, tensing against him, your nipples hardening and your heart fluttering in your chest at his words. He pulls back, gazing at you expectantly, and for a moment you’re frozen by the look in his eyes. Though he’s playful on the outside, those eyes betray how much he wants to please you, fervently reminding you that he would never force you to do anything you didn’t want to do.

You are very lucky that this amazing man has chosen to love you, and your heart practically bursts with your desire to show him that you know this. You lean back just enough so you can see his engorged shaft twitching against the flat, muscled plane of his stomach, waiting for you. You smile at Cullen, slowly licking your lips. “I’m hungry for you, Commander,” you purr. “May I?”

He immediately lifts you from between his legs, shifting you so that you’re kneeling at his left side. He sits back against his headboard, resting his right arm on the wall so he can lay his head on it. His other hand slips into your hair, winding it around his fingers to pull it away from your face. He doesn’t push your head down or try to guide your movements; he just gently massages your scalp, staring at you with wide, intense eyes that are darkened with need. 

You marvel at his self-control. You know he’s been ready for you since before he got into the bed, but as usual, he hasn’t given you a completely honest indication of how much he is aching for you. You’ve gotten very good at reading him in the past months and letting his desires guide your own. Briefly, you wonder if he knows that, but you don’t linger on the thought too long. Right now, you want to taste him.

He watches you as you slowly bend at the waist, resting your soft breasts against his powerful thigh so that you can balance more easily. Your hands itch to touch him, and they twist behind your back for a moment. You hear him chuckle. You’re frustrated by being bound, but at the same time, it seems to heighten the feeling of touching him with the rest of your body. You pause, feeling his hand in your hair, to look at his magnificent cock towering before you.

You remember how shy he was when you first made love once his clothes started to come off. He was worried that you would be disappointed, and was extraordinarily surprised when you weren’t. You couldn’t imagine a more perfect male body, and sometimes you smile secretly to yourself while thinking about the parts of his body that no one else but you sees.

Leaning forward, you press the flat of your tongue to the base of his length, slowly dragging it up, feeling him throb against you, hearing the sharp intake of his breath as he gasps in pleasure. He is long and thick, straight as an arrow, and right now, gloriously hard. His hand tightens in your hair and he growls your name as your lips close over the abundant head of his cock. You swirl your tongue around it and he moans, his hips bucking up slightly as you move your head down to take more of him into your mouth.

Your movements are agonizingly slow, and you hear him whimper as your mouth slides down his length inch by inch, savoring his pure salt and skin flavor. Even without looking at him, you can tell from the sounds he’s making that he’s biting his lip and making a monumental effort to keep his hips still. You know that his self-control can only last so long, especially since he loves having your mouth on him like this, even though he would never admit that it’s one of his favorite things. He rarely ever asks for it, so you initiate it often. Usually he doesn’t allow himself to finish in your mouth, but tonight you’re going to make sure he does. Someday you’re going to have to work up the courage to tell him how much you love it when he comes in your mouth. Despite your intimacy, certain things still make both of you unbearably shy.

Your lips reach the base of his shaft and suddenly you suck hard, purposefully moaning so that the sound vibrates up and down his length. He cries out loudly, unable to stop his hips from bucking up again. You feel the head of his cock hit the back of your throat and your moan deepens as you start to bob your head up and down at a steady pace. Your breasts slide against his thigh as both of you begin to sweat despite the cool air pouring into the room through his roof, and your nipples ache with need as they brush against his skin.

Cullen is panting now, writhing underneath you. Recognizing that he’s close, you move your head faster, drawing your lips all the way up so he almost pops out of your mouth, then swiftly plunging downward to take in as much as of him as you can. His hand cradles the back of your head, errant locks of your hair unraveling from his fingers to fall around your face. Then he loses any semblance of control that he has left and he’s thrusting up into your mouth, wantonly calling your name, and you feel every muscle in his body tighten. 

Your own hands clench against the small of your back as he comes hard, filling your mouth with his seed. You swallow quickly, managing everything but one errant drop of fluid that beads at the corner of your mouth and slowly begins to slide toward your chin. Before you can finish cleaning him off, he’s lifted you back into the space between his legs so you’re on your knees facing him, his arms shaking with the effort because he’s so spent. He sighs when he sees the small trail of liquid on your face, and then he’s leaning forward to lick it away. You gasp at the unexpected action and he sweeps his tongue into your mouth, crushing you against him and kissing you greedily.

You wriggle against him as he kisses you over and over, feeling that he’s still half-hard as his cock brushes against your sweat-slicked thighs. When he finally lets you go, leaning his head back against the wall as his chest heaves, you kiss your way down his torso, your tongue darting out once you reach his shaft to lick away the last vestiges of his release. When you sit back up, your thighs tremble and you have to lean against him to steady yourself. His breathing has calmed, and you are now acutely aware of how much you’re aching for him in this moment.

“Cullen…” you murmur breathlessly, squeezing your thighs together in an attempt to soothe the ache between them. He reaches down, grasping one thigh in each hand and pulling them apart, chuckling once more as you whimper in need.

“It’s your turn,” he says, his voice husky and deep with desire. “What do you want me to do to you?”

C: If you desire Cullenlingus, advance to Chapter Four.

D: If you desire that the Commander spank you, advance to Chapter Five.


	3. Andraste's Tits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blasphemy!

“Now…” he murmurs softly, smirking at you as your eyes shine in anticipation, “I’d like to spend some quality time with these.” His hands slide up your sides to cup your breasts. Since they’re still pressed against his chest, the movement brushes your nipples against him, and you bite your lip as they harden more. Cullen sighs as the swollen peaks rub against his skin, and then gently pushes you away from him so that you’re balancing on your knees. You wait for his mouth to descend on you with your eyes closed, and are surprised when it doesn’t. As your eyes flicker back open, you see him watching you with amusement. He arches an eyebrow as he shrugs his cloak off of his shoulders, turning it so he can drape it over yours instead.

“Expecting something else?” he teases, gently arranging the folds of the cloak on your body so they’re even. You groan softly as the fabric ghosts over your erect nipples, noticing that he’s the one biting his lip now. He gathers the folds of the front of the cloak up in his hands, tying a loose knot and drawing it slowly up, watching as the fabric tightens around your breasts, lifting them and pushing them together as the cloak becomes flush with the lines of your body. When he can’t push your chest up any higher, Cullen turns you just enough so that the extra fabric can be tied behind your back.

He gently tilts you again so you’re facing him once more, and for a few moments, his eyes just drink you in. Your cheeks flush and you suddenly feel shy, despite how many times he’s now gazed at your body. His own body is so perfect, and sometimes you fear that he will finally see some imperfection in you that makes you unworthy of him.

“Maker,” he breathes, “you are extraordinarily beautiful.” A smile curves your lips; it’s not the first time that you’ve wondered if he can hear your thoughts. He reaches out, his thumb brushing your lower lip, then stroking down the arch of your throat. He pauses at the hollow between your collarbones, circling over your skin before sliding down to rest between your raised breasts. Your nipples are just hidden by the folds of the cloak, but by now they are exquisitely hard and clearly visible, despite being covered. 

Suddenly, his hands are at your waist, shifting you closer to him, his eyes never leaving your breasts as they quiver slightly with the movement. He spreads one hand out over the small of your back and lets the other glide up to the center, which gently nudges your arms a little further from your back and pushes your chest up towards him more. You can feel the heat from his thighs surrounding you, and looking down, you can see his long, hard shaft still twitching against his stomach, but he’s holding you in such a way that you can’t lean forward to touch it with any part of your body. Frustrated, you squirm, and he chuckles, leaning forward and placing his mouth gently on the curve of one breast. 

“Patience, darling,” he chides. “Your perfect body deserves to be worshipped, and I intend to do just that.” His mouth moves, carefully nudging the fabric away from one of your aching nipples, then kissing it gently, teasing you, nipping at you lightly. You whimper and his eyes flick up to you, his lips curling into a wicked smile as his tongue darts out to swirl around your taut peak before he sucks it roughly into his mouth.

“Cullen!” You gasp, pleasure igniting in your body as his hands begin to knead your back in time with his vigorous sucking of your nipple. He sucks hard, biting down on the engorged flesh gently, then soothing your sensitive skin with his tongue before sucking softly. After repeating this pattern several times, listening to your panting growing heavier, he slips the fabric back into place over your nipple, kissing a trail over to your other breast. He pauses, hovering over your nipple, his mouth open. You can feel his hot breath through the fabric of his cloak as he glances up at you, happily noting that your eyes are dark with desire. Your body is trembling beneath his hands, and you wonder how long you’ll be able to hold yourself upright.

This time, he doesn’t nudge the fabric aside before taking you between his lips. He sucks softly, wetting the fabric, and then tugs your nipple in between his teeth, flickering his tongue against it repeatedly. He moves one hand from your back to your other breast, squeezing it in his hand, tracing its contours before plucking at your nipple through the fabric. When he removes his other hand from your back to do the same to the breast he’s currently suckling, you waver dangerously, your thighs quivering with pleasure. He notices and smiles against your breast.

“Unstable, are we?” he rasps, his voice deep and ragged with longing. “I’m struggling myself.” He leans back so you can see his cock, which has grown even harder. Fluid is leaking down him, coating his thick shaft in slick desire. You moan at the sight of it, wanting to feel him.

“Cullen, please,” you beg. You so want to please him. But despite his own need, he just chuckles and runs his hands down your back to grasp your bottom.

“Not yet,” he purrs, pulling you forward and up so that you’re straddling him instead of kneeling between his legs. He positions you carefully, making sure that the sensitive nub between your legs rubs against the ridges of his cock whenever he drags you up and down his body. He does this several times, watching you with wide, fascinated eyes as you throw your head back and cry out his name, your core pulsing against him. He knows you’re close, and he wants to bring you there.

He drags you up once more, and as you sink back down, he buries his face between your breasts, nuzzling and kissing them, drawing morsels of your flesh into his mouth and sucking hard to leave vivid pink marks on your skin. He drags you up and down again, catching your left nipple in his mouth this time, swirling his tongue around it as he feels you begin to shake against him. He knows that the next time he moves you, you’re going to climax, and he wants to hear you scream his name.

Cullen grips you hard and growls into your chest. “Say my name when you come, love,” he commands, his voice rough with longing. Then he pulls you up, twitching his hips at the same time so that his hard length rubs more forcefully against you, and your whole body explodes.

His name escapes your lips in a loud, keening wail that you are sure no one in Skyhold will fail to hear. That will make you shy later, but right now all you can think about is the tightness that is suddenly unfurling in your body. You start to fall backwards, and Cullen moves his hands up quickly to support your back. You settle into his lap because your legs can’t hold you up anymore, and he continues to rub himself against you, sweeping his tongue across your chest and over to your right nipple, gently suckling it as you ride out your orgasm. He moans against your breast as you continue peaking, panting out his name like a mantra.

“Cullen, Cullen, Cullen, Cullen!” You finally finish, slumping forward against him with a soft groan, your head resting on his shoulder. He kisses your temple and smiles against your skin, his hands working quickly to disentangle you from his cloak. As he frees your hands, you bring your arms up to wrap around his neck and the garment falls from your shoulders and onto the bed.

He adjusts you so that you’re sitting across his lap, leaning heavily against him as you catch your breath. “Are you all right?” he asks softly, his voice deep and sincere. He waits patiently as you fumble to find the words to tell him how amazing he was.

“Andraste’s tits!” you finally swear in frustration. He looks down at you in surprise, a wide smile breaking out across your face as you start to giggle.

“Andraste’s tits!” you say again, laughing so hard you can barely breathe. “And you just had your face in my…” He starts to laugh too, finally getting the joke.

Pulling you tighter against him, he kisses your forehead and then your nose. “Andraste’s tits have nothing on yours,” he smirks conspiratorially, pretending to gasp in shock as you lightly slap his chest.

“Blasphemy, Commander? Really?” You arch an eyebrow at him, feigning disapproval.

“Yes, blasphemy,” he says, picking you up and depositing you on your back in the bed. You shriek in delight as he covers your body with his own, reminding you that he is still achingly hard. “Now… what are you going to do about it?” he asks, smiling slyly and winking at you.

E: If you desire to tie the Commander up, advance to Chapter Six.

F: If you desire to spank the Commander, advance to Chapter Seven.


End file.
